Permanent Vacation - Part 2
by hoopznyoyo
Summary: A couple of months have passed since Oriel was injured. She's has no word from Lucifer and the red-haired fae wants her questions answered. The devil can only tell her so much and Oriel discovers that even if you don't make a deal with the devil just allowing him into your life can have consequences...then again, maybe it's all part of a bigger plan.
1. Chapter 1

Oriel was sitting in her favorite spot on the ruins of the Glastonbury Tor. She leaned against a tree trunk and watched visitors to the spot wander the grounds. Her body had completely healed from her wounds and she felt no lingering pain from where Amenadiel's wing feather had pierced her side. In fact, there wasn't even a scar left behind marking the spot and Oriel found that if she kept herself busy enough, she was able to keep her mind from returning to what had happened with both Blasius and Amenadiel.

It had been two months since Lucifer had departed her bedroom and the shrouded land of the aos sí. He had not contacted her since leaving and although Oriel had considered going to Lux on more than one occasion, she had decided against it. Lucifer had always been good to his word and Oriel knew he would call her as he had promised; she would just have to wait until the devil was ready. The fae knew it was her own impatience in wanting all her questions answered that was causing most of her unrest.

Lucifer's silence was a minor annoyance compared to the wary looks and apprehensive expressions Oriel received from the other aos sí as she wandered the land she now considered home. Oriel knew that being struck with an angel's wing and surviving was unheard of, but their reactions towards her seemed extreme. It was almost as if they were afraid of her since her brush with death and Oriel was unsure why. As one of the youngest aos sí, she didn't have the power advantage that came along with age and being of human lineage, Oriel did not possess all the abilities the original residents of the silver city had. It was another question she wanted answered.

While she was sitting under the tree pondering the reactions she was receiving and Lucifer's silence, a slight rustling of the grass nearby made her jump slightly. Oriel turned her head and saw Mael standing a few feet away. The ancient aos sí, who appeared no older than twenty-five years of age, had decided to make a rare visit to the human world. Mael had jet black hair that appeared almost blue when hit by the bright sunlight and gleaming golden eyes. Both features were striking and as unnatural as Oriel's own glimmering hair which was reminiscent of a roaring fire and her teal-colored eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of sitting here and watching them?" Mael asked as he gazed off into the distance. Although he wasn't looking directly at them, she knew he was referring to the humans roaming about the hill. Oriel was used to the question as she heard it quite often from those of her kind. The other aos sí only dealt with humans only when it could not be avoided, preferring to exist apart and in relative anonymity.

"When I do, I go and sit other places. Don't you ever get tired of staying behind the veil and not being a part of the world?" she responded looking up at him from where she sat.

"I do come out once in a while," he reminded Oriel and offered her hand to assist her as she stood up.

"And you're sure to not speak to them or let them see you unless absolutely necessary," Oriel said with a touch of cynicism in her voice as they began walking. Even after knowing each other for centuries and spending countless hours in conversation, neither truly understood the other's feelings towards humans.

"They can see me right now," Mael countered as a child almost ran into him. The young boy halted two steps before impact, looked up at the tall aos sí with a look of awe, and then took off running in the opposite direction. Oriel was unsure if the sudden stop was due to the stern look Mael had given the boy or if the aos sí had displayed a bit of his supernatural power.

"And if I wasn't here with you?" she inquired mischievously as she watched the child run off.

"I don't bask in their attention like another you know," Mael stated with a pointed look at Oriel. Although he didn't mention a name, she knew the aos sí was referring to Lucifer. Mael then gestured to the people wandering about, "They are not capable of understanding what we are. They never were."

"Some of them try to understand – some even accept it," she answered. Oriel's thoughts drifted to her human foster parents that had taken her in as a newborn and raised a decidedly unearthly child and of the one human man she had allowed herself to fall in love with centuries ago.

"Would they have been as understanding and accepting if you were not a helpless foundling?" he inquired solemnly guessing thoseedetil now but their reactions seem she was referring to.

"Yes," Oriel told him with certainty.

"You cannot know that for sure," Mael argued shaking his head.

"They died trying to protect me. Because of me and what I am, they were killed. You do not sacrifice yourself for something or someone you do not care about, that much I know," Oriel asserted.

"And Taras? He made no sacrifice for you," the elder aos sí said which earned him a distinctly irate glare from Oriel. She had told only one other being the entire story of her relationship with Taras. Although Lucifer had chided her for the foolishness of becoming close with the man, he knew what the human had meant to Oriel and how deeply she had cared for Taras in return.

"You do not know what Taras did or did not do," Oriel retorted heatedly, her eyes flashing with teal light as her temper flared. She was still ready to defend him even after centuries. Upon seeing her eyes begin to glow, Mael took an almost imperceptible step back from Oriel. His movement did not escape Oriel's notice, but she chose to remain silent on the matter and forced herself to calm down.

"You watched him live his life, grow old, and die, mostly remaining on the periphery, never truly a part of his life," Mael told her. The disdain was evident in his voice.

"An immortal fae did not fit into the responsibilities of Taras' human life, so we made certain compromises. We had our moments throughout his years and I was a part of his life. Perhaps his descendants still tell the story," she replied quietly.

"Were those moments worth the pain it must have caused you, Oriel?" Mael asked harshly.

"I have no regrets," Oriel stated. Upon seeing the look on the ancient aos sí's face, she told him solemnly, "Do not judge me for something you know nothing about."

"You aren't out here thinking about your humans. The one filling your mind has decidedly more divine origins," Mael stated with certainty.

"I don't remember inviting you into my thoughts," she said coldly even though Oriel knew that he would never intrude without permission.

"I don't need to be able to see into your mind to know what, or rather who, has your attention. Given recent events, I don't think I need to remind you that Lucifer only thinks of himself," he told her.

"He _is_ the devil," Oriel declared wryly, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, he is," Mael agreed before continuing somberly. "Oriel, Lucifer uses those around him for his own gain. You did what he hoped you would do, he has no use for you now."

"Mael, you truly don't expect me to believe he strung me along for almost twelve hundred years so I could intervene in a fight with his brother?" she asked incredulously and then scoffed, "Lucifer doesn't take the time to think what may happen five minutes into the future."

"You need to see him for what he is," the aos sí rebuked her.

"He is a fallen angel," Oriel declared seriously.

"Angel, yes, and also a prideful manipulative being. Lucifer does things for others only to exploit them to his best interest later, just as he has done with you," Mael emphasized.

"I have never made a deal with him or accepted a favor of any sort," she reminded him and then continued with a fixed stare. "He also doesn't have a monopoly on pride or manipulation, trust me."

"He used you," he countered ignoring her verbal jab.

"To what end? I couldn't win against his brother. Lucifer knows that," Oriel argued in a hushed voice.

"The devil doesn't like to get his hands dirty," Mael told her soberly with a side wise glance at her.

"If he wanted to be rid of me, he need only say the word," she replied. The implication that Lucifer somehow engineered her being gravely injured troubled Oriel.

"That isn't what I meant," the ancient aos sí tried to explain.

"Then choose your words with more care," she retorted crossly and began striding off quickly in the opposite direction.

"Oriel, at times you are as deliberately argumentative and determined to see the world against you as Lucifer," Mael said as he caught up with her.

"And you remain deliberately determined to see him in the worst light," Oriel retorted with a toss of her head. The movement caused her hair to blaze like a flame around her and the tourists strolling in the distance looked in their direction startled, thinking a fire had started before attributing it to a trick of the light.

"Do you even think he would've come to you if it wasn't for Michael?" grumbled Mael.

"Would he have been allowed in if he did?" Oriel answered.

"No," Mael declared unequivocally. "We have rules."

"But Michael was allowed in," she argued. Oriel was well aware of the terms that had been agreed upon since Lucifer's rebellion. Since heaven and hell were now banned to the aos sí, all other creatures were banned from the world the fae had created for themselves.

"He brought you," came the reply, swift and direct.

"Was I alive when Michael brought me home?" she asked in the same manner.

"Yes. Barely," Mael told her.

"I must have been very close to death," Oriel mused as she leaned against the remains of a stone wall.

"A breath away," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why did I not die from the wound? An angel's feather is fatal when used as a weapon," she inquired earnestly. Mael turned away from Oriel's probing gaze.

"Answer my question," she demanded.

"It was Lucifer," Mael begrudgingly admitted.

"Lucifer couldn't heal me. If he had been able to, Michael would not have been involved – nor would you," Oriel stated coldly.

Mael exhaled slowly and as he did, he tried to put aside his intense dislike for Lucifer in order to answer her as calmly and civilly as possible. "You survived on the beach because of the devil. You clung to that bit of him that lives in you through your binding. Without it, you would have perished quickly," he told her reluctantly.

"That doesn't really answer my question as to why I'm not dead," she pronounced remaining stone-faced even though she knew what it took for Mael to admit aloud that Lucifer had assisted her in any way.

"It is not my place to tell you," Mael said as he turned away from her.

"Not your place? You were there. You did something. I can feel a trace of your power inside me," Oriel contended boldly.

"I did what was needed. A binding is not a miracle. You were a breath away from dying. Would you prefer I let you succumb to the darkness, child?" he asked her as he pushed Oriel's hair away from her face and let his hand linger against her cheek. Although they were often at odds, the ancient aos sí was fiercely protective of the younger fae.

"I would prefer you answer my question," she muttered and pulled away from his touch. "I know that even you, Mael – as powerful as you are – do not possess the ability to heal the wound I suffered."

"You're correct. Like Lucifer, I could not heal you," Mael admitted. As he finished speaking, Oriel slightly tilted her head indicating she wanted him to continue.

"You should've asked the devil or his brother while they were with you," he went on to tell her, his golden eyes glittering.

"I tried. Lucifer said we would talk later, when I was well. He hasn't contacted me," Oriel growled.

"Yet you remain steadfast to him," Mael chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"If you would just answer the question maybe I would be content to just sit on the Tor and watch my humans – leaving you in peace," she said in an attempt to bargain with the aos sí.

"You will never be content to just sit on the Tor," he declared with an indulgent smile. "Oriel, I cannot answer you. Michael didn't tell me what happened before he brought you back to us."

"You must know something. I go from a moment away from dying to waking up with nothing more than a bruise. That doesn't just happen, even for our kind, after being impaled by an angel's wing feather," she pressed.

"Let me remind you that you didn't wake up for two days," Mael said somberly. "Oriel, if Michael and Lucifer did not tell you what occurred, I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?" Oriel asked angrily.

"Oriel, why can you not be satisfied that you are still alive?" the elder aos sí asked her. "Be grateful for that and forget all your questions."

"Forget my questions? Do you think I don't see the way everyone looks at me now? Do you think I didn't notice how you stepped away from me earlier?" she told Mael. "They're afraid – _you're_ afraid."

"You were gravely injured. Everyone was concerned about you. We still are," the ancient being told her in the hopes of excusing their actions. He was surprised to learn that Oriel had noticed his slight retreat earlier and let it pass without mention.

"No. Something has changed and you aren't telling me what it is," Oriel declared trying to keep her voice low even though they were keeping some distance away from the humans milling about.

"I can't tell you what I don't know," Mael replied calmly. The statement wasn't completely a lie; he didn't know the entirety of the angelic and devilish undertakings that had taken place to allow Oriel to live through her injury.

Oriel looked at him dubiously, her eyes narrowed and mouth firmly set in a straight line. "Come back with me now. Perhaps I can find pheasant for dinner," he said.

"You go. I'm going to stay for a while yet," she answered and turned in the opposite direction despite being tempted by the thought of pheasant for dinner.

"Oriel…," Mael began to protest.

"I'll be along shortly," Oriel told him. Mael looked at her with concern, his golden eyes dull with sadness at Oriel's refusal to accompany him back to their land. She turned back, gave him a nod and small smile in reassurance, and watched him vanish.

Oriel then returned to the tree she had been sitting against prior to Mael's arrival. As she sunk down to the ground, she wished she could be more like Mael and the other aos sí. They were able to accept without questioning and saw almost everything in black and white terms. Oriel always questioned and wanted answers and her encounters and experiences were colored in shades of grey. Leaning against the tree, again mulling over her questions, she realized Mael's refusal to respond to her inquiries only intensified her need for answers. Slowly Oriel stood and looked towards the spot where the other fae had vanished; she sighed, gave the Tor a final glance, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Lucifer's penthouse, a discussion was taking place. The devil was conferring with the angels Michael and Amenadiel, over what could be done next regarding the situation that had developed. Since Ephialtes had helped a soul escape Hell and attempted to make a deal with Amenadiel, the other demons were getting restless; a few had even ventured to the human world for an extended stay with little concern to the reaction of Hell's interim guardian.

The three brothers had been in conversation on and off since Michael and Lucifer had returned from the land of the aos sí. The longer the trio spoke, the more heated the dialogue was getting. Lucifer was already halfway through the bottle of scotch he had grabbed from the bar earlier when it became evident the conversation was going to drag on for hours again.

Oriel could hear familiar voices engaged in an argument when she unobtrusively arrived on the penthouse's balcony. Deciding not to eavesdrop, she quickly walked inside unnoticed at first. The archangels' voices were increasingly growing in volume as each tried to talk over the other and make themselves heard. It was Amenadiel who first caught sight of Oriel's fiery hair out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turned his head in her direction being not entirely sure of what he saw. The fae stopped walking as Amenadiel's eyes met hers and Oriel glared challengingly at the angel. Despite Amenadiel's sudden silence, Michael and Lucifer kept arguing not noticing where their brother's attention was focused. next mo

"Amenadiel," Michael said when he realized the other angel had been quiet for some time. Receiving no reply, Michael repeated his brother's name again and then looked up to see what had caught the other's attention so completely. Oriel shifted her gaze to the other angel's eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"There had better be a very good reason the two of you aren't answering me. With any luck it will be a naked woman," the devil said. Lucifer was standing with his back to the balcony and did not see that an unannounced visitor had entered his living quarters. Neither Michael nor Amenadiel uttered a work in return, and Lucifer turned around to see what had caused the deafening silence that had descended upon the room.

"It's just a fully-clothed fae. Sorry to disappoint you," Oriel said and took a few more steps into the room.

"Oriel, you are never a disappointment…even when dressed," he told her with a wink before suddenly becoming stern. "I told you that I would call you."

"You know how well I listen," she said unfazed by his mood swing. "You were going to answer my questions. It appears Lux still standing – leaving me to wonder what was so important you had to leave my bedside at that very moment."

Lucifer stared silently at the fae, trying to decide if he was angered or thrilled by her sudden appearance. When she received no answer from the devil, Oriel's attention focused on Michael. It was as if she was challenging him to reply to her statement. The archangel also remained mute although he scrutinized her closely in return.

"Did the rest of the family turn down the invitation to the reunion?" Oriel continued brazenly as not one of the brothers uttered a word.

"It isn't a family gathering," Lucifer informed her.

"Group therapy, perhaps? The issues built up over hundreds of thousands of years by the three of you must be fascinating."

"Oriel…this is not the time," the devil said angrily with his eyes gleaming scarlet.

"When will it be time? One year from now…a hundred years? When you turn completely human?" she asked.

"I am not turning human," he roared.

"Since when does the devil forgive and forget?" Oriel demanded. She was extremely angered to discover Amenadiel casually sitting in Lucifer's home as if nothing had occurred.

"I don't," Lucifer objected with fire in his eyes.

"Then what's he doing here?" she asked pointing to Amenadiel. "He tried to kill you. Ended up almost killing me. And now – _now_ – he's hanging out in your living room."

"I didn't try to kill you," Amenadiel protested. "You weren't supposed to get in the way."

"Did you expect me to stand by and watch you kill your brother? Passive observation is generally reserved for those of you with wings," Oriel snarled while Lucifer watched with a satisfied smile. He always found Oriel's verbal assaults entertaining when he wasn't the one being assailed.

"He would've been sent back to Hell – where…he…belongs," Amenadiel pointed out angrily.

"How does your father feel about you trying to kill his favorite?" she questioned.

"I didn't ask," the angel muttered and stood up from the chair.

"Yet you wonder why your father put you in Hell while Lucifer plays club owner and part-time detective," Oriel retorted.

"I am not playing at…," Lucifer interjected hotly.

"Enough!" Michael said cutting in above the others' voices. Immediately all the bickering ended and all eyes focused on the archangel.

"Oriel, while I can understand that you want your questions answered, we have important matters to take care of," Michael said. If he was at all upset by Oriel's appearance, the archangel neither looked or sounded the least bit perturbed.

"Answer my questions and I will leave you to your important matters. Permanently, if need be," she replied.

"Let's not make any rash decisions," Lucifer said quickly with a glare at Michael. The devil was not happy to hear Oriel's threat to leave their presence after what he had done to save her. Lucifer led Michael out on the balcony to speak privately, leaving Amenadiel and Oriel inside. The angel and fae observed each other warily. Slowly, Amenadiel sat back down while Oriel paced by Lucifer's extensive bookcases, idly looking at the titles as she kept one eye on the angel.

"I…I'm…glad you're alright," Amenadiel said hesitantly breaking the uneasy silence.

Oriel scoffed with disbelief. "No. You're not. You don't like me."

"I never meant for you to get hurt that day," the angel offered.

"You wanted me out of the way and you almost got your wish," she told him.

"I…," Amenadiel said.

The fae shook her head emphatically stopping him from saying anything further. Oriel then turned to look out on the balcony where the devil and his archangel brother were engaged in a spirited but quiet exchange. "At least you don't have to get your story straight."

After a few minutes of intense debate, Lucifer and Michael walked back inside the penthouse each wearing an impassive expression. Michael gave Oriel a compassionate glance as he walked by. He then said to Amenadiel, "Shall we? Lucifer and Oriel have things to discuss."

Amenadiel stood and the celestial beings walked towards the elevator. They got inside watched closely by Oriel.

"Looks like you're not the only one becoming human. Angels are now taking elevators," the fae said.

"I told Michael to get Amenadiel a drink downstairs. After being left alone with you for a while, he probably needs it," the devil said as he walked towards the bar to get his own drink.

"I went easy on him," Oriel said.

Upon hearing the caustic tone to her reply and seeing Oriel's eyes blaze with teal light Lucifer decided to change the subject. "Are you well?"

"No pain. No scar. If it wasn't for all the other aos sí avoiding me at all costs, I would hardly know anything had happened."

"They probably don't know what to say to you," the devil told her.

"Like you?" she asked sharply.

"I have a lot on my mind," Lucifer growled.

"You...have a lot on your mind. Like what combination of humans, drugs, and alcohol will give you something near the perfect high this time?" she said with reproach.

"Oriel. Do not begin to assume that you know what I have been thinking about," he admonished her sharply. In an effort to get control of his temper, Lucifer refilled his glass and then poured her a drink. "This is unlike you. We have not spoken for months, even years, at a time before."

"I haven't almost died before."

Oriel took the glass he offered and sipped the whiskey. She winced as she the drink hit the back of her throat. "Do you know what it's like…to have everyone look at you and then look away in fear?"

"Yes," Lucifer said quietly.

"What happened to me?" she asked and faced his red glowing eyes and demonic visage as always – without fear or flinching.

"You nearly died. You survived," the devil stated succinctly. When he blinked his eyes returned to a dark brown that was almost black and his face morphed back to human form.

Oriel paced for a bit before wheeling around to face him. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," he said and watched her eyes grew wide.

"Nothing," Lucifer repeated. "You know I could not heal your wound."

"Lucifer," Oriel protested and banged her glass down loudly. "If you didn't do anything, I wouldn't be here speaking with you."

The devil walked out onto the balcony and gestured for Oriel to follow. He leaned against the railing and looked out over the city as the fae stood next to him. "I asked Father to save you," Lucifer admitted.

"He agreed?" she asked while staring straight ahead.

"You're here," he said.

"I would prefer to hear the non-condensed, devil doesn't leave out any details version," Oriel said.

"I am telling you the whole story," Lucifer said as he went to light a cigarette. His attempt was thwarted by a sudden gust of air blowing out the lighter and he tossed an annoyed glance in Oriel's direction.

"You're not," she argued. "No one waved a magic wand and I was fine. I didn't wake up for two days which had everyone extremely concerned for some reason."

The devil sighed loudly, "Father works in mysterious ways."

"I am not in the mood for your games," the fae stated.

"That has been rather obvious since your arrival. You are correct – no magic wand, Father sent an angel to help," he said and made another attempt at lighting the cigarette. This time there was no wind to hamper him.

"Michael," she stated.

"Mm-hmm." The devil took a drag off the cigarette and then drained his glass enjoying the mixture of tobacco and whiskey.

"Lucifer!" Oriel said.

"Patience never was your virtue, peri fae," he chuckled, disregarding her steely glare. "Father sent Michael, who then returned you home."

"I know that part. Mael used his power to help after Michael brought me home. Some of it's still inside me," she said impatiently.

"If you would stop interrupting, this would go much faster," the devil told her. As her eyes began to glow, he gave her a smug smile and continued. "Skipping over Mael then, my esteemed brother used the one thing that will heal a wound from an angel's feather. Another feather."

"Why not do that on the beach and save time?" Oriel countered.

"Like I said, Father works in mysterious ways. He sent Michael but didn't tell him exactly what to do. Using one of his feathers was a last resort. No one knew what would happen. Seems to have turned out rather well."

Oriel turned away from him as she took it all in. Lucifer had told her what happened, yet none of it explained why the other aos sí seemed afraid of her. She also was certain that Lucifer was leaving some pertinent facts out; one of them being what his father required in return for saving her life.

"Oriel…Peri fae," Lucifer said when she didn't immediately respond. Almost in slow motion, Oriel spun to face him wearing a puzzled expression.

"Why don't you stay? I'm sure I could come up with a diversion or two – possibly even three, that will better occupy you."

The fae shook her head, "You have a nightclub to run, crimes to solve, and a demon who despises me."

"I daresay I won't be missed…much…for a single night, and as for the third…well, Maze is not here presently. She hasn't been for a while," the devil said.

"Not here?" Oriel asked with surprise. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea. That is just one of the things that has happened since you were injured," he replied.

"What else has occurred?" she inquired.

"Let's not talk about that now when there are better things we could be doing." Lucifer brushed her bangs away from her eyes and let the side of his hand trace down the side of face and across her collarbone coming to rest in the center of her breastbone. His fingers lingered there and felt the pulse of his own essence that resided within the fae.

Although Oriel's initial intention was to leave after Lucifer answered her queries, she now was torn. He had answered some of her questions but others remained unresolved. The fae quickly decided that she could use the devil's carnal inclinations to her advantage and discover more about what other things had occurred while she was home recovering. Oriel tilted her head slightly and let her eyes flash at him.

"I guess I could stay for an hour or two," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer walked over to the bar followed by Oriel. He picked up a bottle of Pappy Van Winkle and refilled his glass. She eyed the bottle intently; it was the same brand Oriel had offered the devil in her bedroom, although hers had been the 23-year reserve while this one was a 20-year. For it to suddenly be added to the devil's extensive collection, she knew that he must have been quite impressed with the quality.

"This was near impossible to get," Lucifer said gesturing to the bottle. "How did you get your hands on it?"

"You're not the only one with connections," Oriel said. She grabbed the glass, took a sip of the whiskey and placed the crystal back in Lucifer's hand. Without uttering another word, the fae turned and walked towards the devil's bed.

Lucifer followed, after quickly draining the glass. He found Oriel standing next to the bed pulling her shirt over her head.

"Impatient, aren't we?" the devil asked and tossed his suit jacket on a chair. His dark eyes devoured her, taking in every inch of her body. Oriel's unnaturally pale skin seemed almost luminous as it starkly contrasted with the dark satin of her bra. Her eyes caught the limited light in the room, reflected it, and flared momentarily as Oriel looked challengingly at Lucifer.

"Next time, I'll bring you flowers," Oriel said flatly although there was a glint of humor in her gaze. "You're the one who said there were better things to do than talk. Have you changed your mind?"

The fae let her top drop to the floor as she spoke. She moved nearer to him and began unbuttoning Lucifer's shirt. Oriel discovered her desire for him was almost overpowering now that they were so close. Her fingers traced over his chest lightly. They tingled as she felt the subtle pulsing of her own essence that resided in him. Oriel sighed and looked up at Lucifer wide-eyed before kissing him. Her lips pressed against his with unexpected intensity and abruptly the devil pushed her away and quickly finished removing his shirt.

Lucifer fell back on the pillows, breathless and eyes blazing red as Oriel straddled him. As she looked down and laughed, her fiery red hair tumbled haphazardly over her shoulders and covered her breasts. Her own eyes were glowing bluish-green as she reached forward and pinned his wrists to the bed.

"Wasn't that better than talking?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. His eyes darkened as his breathing returned to normal.

"l may need more convincing," Oriel replied.

"Well, you have been out of the saddle for a while," the devil smirked.

The fae chuckled. "I did invite you to stay…but _you_ had more important things to take care of. Once again, I see where I fall on your list."

"Leaving was not entirely my choice," he said.

"Must've been very important for you to do what you're told."

Oriel leaned down and kissed him, tugging a bit on his lip. Lucifer tried to move his arms and found that she had pinned him quite successfully. The fae did not loosen her grip as she felt his attempt at escape; instead she only smiled down at him. Her challenge was plain; they had played this game many times before, and he tried again to free his arms unsuccessfully. The devil's eyes flared scarlet in the dim room although he did his best to keep his expression composed.

He wondered if his powers were weakening further as he noted that Oriel seemed to be expending little effort to keep him immobile. With a low growl, the devil dismissed the idea as swiftly as it had entered his mind and flexed his fingers. The third time he endeavored to extricate himself, Lucifer found that he was unrestrained and easily flipped Oriel underneath him.

It was much later that night in the dark silence of the penthouse that Oriel finally spoke what was on her mind. "What happened on the beach?"

"We have already discussed that," Lucifer said.

"You expect me to believe you suddenly ask your father to save me and he just granted your request?"

"Oriel," the devil said sharply.

"Don't Oriel me. You aren't telling me the whole story; you never do," she shot back and propped herself up on one arm so she could see him better.

"I asked nicely. I may have even said please," Lucifer reasoned and Oriel could see the smirk on his face plainly in the dark room. He relented when he saw the exasperated look she gave him in return.

"I told Father I would try to be more of the kind of son he wanted," the devil finally told her.

"To save me?"

"Yes, my peri fae, to save you. It seems that you are rather high on my list after all."

"You agreed to go back to Hell?" Oriel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not happening. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever," he said, shaking his head in frustration on the pillow. "But, you were right. My being here has caused a shift in things. Demons have been…finding ways to escape, shall we say."

"I told you that would happen months ago. Why does it bother you now?"

"Because it does," Lucifer replied shortly. Oriel's now glowing eyes pressed him for an answer. "I had a change of heart."

"Sure you did," the fae scoffed and then took a different tack, "What exactly are you going to do for your father?"

"I agreed to help get the demons back where they belong. Restore balance so to speak," Lucifer told her.

"You?" she said with surprise and chuckled.

"Yes, me...what's so funny?"

"You rarely do the dirty work...or any work," Oriel said plainly.

"That's where you come in," the devil purred.

"Lucifer, I am not your personal demon collector," Oriel said and turned away from him. She silently chastised herself for staying. She knew Lucifer well enough to know that the devil always had his own agenda behind doing anything, including asking her to remain at Lux.

"I'll make it worth your while," he crooned and curled his body around hers. As he spoke, Lucifer ran his hand down the fae's side until it came to rest between her legs.

Oriel snorted and pushed his hand away.

His eyes flared in annoyance. "Then at least find Maze and convince her to help me."

"Why would I do that?" Oriel asked angrily.

"Because you have a soft spot for humans and you have more than a bit of a soft spot for me despite your insufferable obstinacy," Lucifer said.

"She…tried…to…KILL ME," Oriel said.

"Not directly."

The devil's reply caused Oriel to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She walked towards the bar without so much as a glance back at Lucifer. He scrambled after her and found the fae pouring whiskey into the glass he had left on the bar earlier. She was swathed in a semi-transparent robe that was the exact shade of the golden light reflecting off the bar's mirrors. Her back to him, Oriel sipped the drink and solemnly watched the devil's naked reflection.

"You're still here," he said with surprise. Lucifer had expected the room to be empty, Oriel gone. He was met with silence and the pair stared at each other in the mirror.

"Even after all this time, your unabashed narcissism still surprises me," she finally said and glared at him via the mirror. In a flash, she watched his form morph into a glowing-eyed demon and then back to human form again. "They shouldn't have to pay for your childish whims."

"I knew you could count on you," Lucifer said. "Come back to bed."

"I haven't agreed to anything," Oriel replied.

"We'll discuss the details in the morning," he said and the fae watched as a smug smile emerged on his reflection.

* * *

Chloe strode off the elevator and into Lucifer's penthouse without hesitation. She had been trying unsuccessfully to get in contact with him since early that morning and her anger was growing with each unanswered call. Recently, he had been even more unreliable as usual, showing up late and not returning her messages. After taking a step or two into the apartment, Chloe could hear noise coming from behind the bar but saw no one. The cop hoped that her club owner/partner had not started drinking for the day.

"Lucifer," Chloe called but received no reply other than a distinct clinking of glass.

"Lucifer!" she repeated as she approached the bar, this time louder and sterner. The cop exhaled loudly and found herself looking into familiar teal eyes. "Oriel," Chloe gasped in surprise.

"Lucifer's still in the shower. Can I get you something to drink?" the fae explained as she set a glass of orange juice down. Chloe noted that Oriel's hair was quite damp as if the red-haired woman had only recently emerged from the shower herself.

"Peri fae, have you seen my robe? I could swear I brought it in earlier," Lucifer called.

The devil walked into the main area of the penthouse drying himself off with a towel much to the surprise of Chloe. The cop began blushing and turned her face away as Oriel smiled at him coquettishly and shrugged. She was wearing the devil's black silk robe.

"Detective. How good to see you," the devil said not at all flustered by the situation. "You should've called before coming over, I would've had breakfast ready for you."

"I did call," Chloe answered still averting her eyes.

"Yes, well, I was otherwise occupied. Speaking of…Oriel, my brother should be here shortly."

"Do I need to remind you that I could leave you to do this on your own?" Oriel said and strode past him.

Lucifer directed his eyes upward and sighed loudly. The noise caused Chloe to forget herself and turn towards him. She put her hand over her eyes

"Really, detective? I am the stuff of Greek statues. Would you hide your eyes from them?"

"We have work to do. You need to put some clothes on. Now!" the cop replied.

Lucifer shook his head and tossed the towel over his shoulder as he walked out of the room with Chloe surreptitiously peeking through her fingers. Not long after, Oriel emerged fully dressed and hair braided off her face followed by Lucifer, now in a suit. An uneasy silence descended upon the room; Oriel paced nervously in front of the bookcases while Chloe did her best to read all the bottles behind Lucifer's bar and avoid his gaze.

"Brother, right on time," Lucifer said as the elevator doors opened and Amenadiel stepped off into the apartment. "Oriel is ready to go, aren't you?"

Oriel forced a smile and went back to perusing the bookshelves.

"Happy hunting you two. As we discussed, no arguing, no fisticuffs," Lucifer told them. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Amenadiel said in a low voice.

"Oriel?" Lucifer asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking over at him. When seeing the anger spread over his face she said, "Yeah…sure."

"Oriel…you agreed," the devil reminded her.

"I know."

"Say it…"

"I did," the fae said.

"Aloud," Lucifer said sternly.

"I promise I won't hurt him…unless I have to defend myself," she added quickly. Oriel then walked over to a small box that was sitting on a table. She opened it up and took out one of Maze's curved blades and tucked it into a pocket as Chloe watched mouth agape.

"Lucifer, I told you this wasn't going to work," Amenadiel said.

"Everything will be fine, trust me," the devil told his brother. "You two kids have fun. We'll talk later."

Amenadiel and Oriel looked at each other uneasily at first. Slowly, a mischievous smile formed on Oriel's lips and she pointed towards the elevator. The angel kept his expression stern and movements stiff as he got into the elevator with the fae beside him. As the doors closed, Lucifer waved and nodded – completely satisfied with how things had turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's not here," Amenadiel said as they drove away in his car.

"I've looked," he continued after Oriel shot him a sideways glance from the passenger seat. She had been silent since they had left Lucifer's penthouse, even though it was a struggle when she saw the angel's car: a non-descript, beige, late model sedan.

"It's a big city," the fae replied.

Hours later, after visiting a few of the darker clubs and seedier night spots, the pair was back in Amenadiel's car and heading out of the heart of the city. Oriel had enjoyed seeing the discomfiture on the angel's face as she drug him from place to place filled with humans clad in various states of undress.

"Was there a purpose to going to all those places?" the angel asked.

"Demons tend to frequent places angels fear to tread."

"I wasn't...," Amenadiel began and then thought better of it. "What are we doing here?"

Oriel had directed him to drive towards the beach after they left the last club. The angel had given her a short argument but then acquiesced when he saw the determined look on her face. The fae jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and started down towards the water. Amenadiel rushed after her, more curious to see what Oriel had in mind than he would like to admit.

"It will help get the night off you," she answered without turning around. Even though Oriel wouldn't acknowledge the fact to Amenadiel, spending the evening in the various clubs had taken a toll on her as well. As much as she liked humanity, the fae preferred dealing with people in small doses, preferably outdoors.

Oriel took her time once she reached an area where the water came rolling ashore. She strolled slowly at the water's edge enjoying the breeze that was coming in off the ocean along with the sound of the waves. Although it was night, her hair caught the faint bits of moonlight and fired in the dark.

She spun to face the angel breaking the silence, "What's going on?"

"We're walking along the beach in the middle of the night after spending the night looking for one of Lucifer's demons," Amenadiel said with an arched eyebrow.

A slight chuckle escaped Oriel before she asked, "I meant with you?"

"Me?" he inquired and watched the fae give him a short decisive nod.

"You're taking elevators, driving a car. Not very angelic. What's going on?"

"My brother drives a car and takes an elevator. Do you ask him these things?" he asked.

"Your brother cut off his wings _and_ also has infinitely better taste in vehicles," Oriel shot back. When he didn't answer, she added, "Well?"

"I'm trying to fit in," Amenadiel told her.

"Are you planning on staying, too? The Silver City will be empty if this keeps up," she replied acerbically.

"You're lucky my father doesn't…," the angel said loudly flexing his fingers.

"Do what you failed to do?" she said cutting him off before he could finish.

"Oriel! You dare…"

"Of course," she replied with gleaming eyes hoping that the Amenadiel's temper would get the better of him.

Instead of saying anything more, the angel remained quiet. Oriel also refrained from speaking as pictures of what happened the last time she was on a beach flashed in her mind. They walked along the shoreline in silence for a while before Amenadiel turned and began heading back to the car. Oriel lagged a step or two behind turning over the day's events in her mind.

"I'll drop you at Lux," Amenadiel offered after starting the engine.

"I'm not going to Lux," she replied. "Meet me here at dusk and we'll start again."

"They're missing," Lucifer said and began pacing. He quickly drained the glass in his hand and slammed it down on the bar. The bottle nearby was more than half empty.

"Who's missing?" Michael asked from across the room. The angel had returned to the penthouse after receiving an urgent call from his brother.

"Amenadiel. Oriel."

"This is why you wanted me here?" Michael inquired. The angel had assumed his brother had news of some import to share regarding the demon situation when he called.

"They have not returned to Lux or called," the devil explained as he continued stalk around the room.

"Have you tried to contact either of them?" the angel asked patiently and watched his brother walk back and forth.

"No," Lucifer said.

Michael shook his head in disbelief. "They are both more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"I know that. I also know that Oriel will take advantage of any opportunity to get out of the promise she made and lash out at Amenadiel," the devil said stopping to look directly at his angelic brother.

"Do I need to remind you that _you_ are the one who sent them off together?"

"It may not have been the best idea I've ever had. But given the present situation, it had to be done," Lucifer replied. "I didn't hear you coming up with anything."

"Lucifer, it's only been a week," Michael reminded him.

"Ten days."

"Okay. Ten days."

"The longer this takes, the more problems we will have."

"I'm sure they're both fine," the angel said seeming to ignore his brother's warning.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" the devil replied looking over his glass with narrowed eyes.

"So would you," Michael said sternly.

Lucifer topped off his glass and walked out onto the balcony carrying the bottle of whiskey with him. He silently stared out over the city. Michael came to stand next to him hoping that his devilish brother had finally realized that he was overreacting.

"What did you do to her?" Lucifer asked his gaze still directed at the glittering lights.

"To….Oriel?"

"Yes, Oriel," the devil snapped.

"I didn't do anything to her. We hardly spoke while she was here," the angel answered.

"I was speaking of when you took her home from the beach," Lucifer said and went on to tell his brother in great detail about the night Oriel spent with him.

"Lucifer, I took her home, as I was told to do. I used a feather from one my wings to help heal her wound, as I was told to do. You know that," Michael replied.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing," Michael said.

"Nothing?" Lucifer sneered in disbelief.

"Nothing. Oriel has always been powerful. Maybe she is just now letting you see the full extent of her strength," the angel suggested. He grabbed the glass out of his brother's hand and emptied it quickly before giving it back. "What are you afraid of Lucifer?"

"I am not afraid. It complicates matters."

"How does it complicate "matters"?" Michael asked. "Wait…don't answer that."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is useless," Amenadiel grumbled. He and Oriel had been looking for Maze for over a week with no luck. After a couple of days in the city, Oriel had suggested expanding their search area. Despite their best efforts, they hadn't even heard a whisper of Hell's head demon being seen.

"I'm more than happy to stop looking, but you're the one who is going to tell Lucifer, not me."

Amenadiel turned to Oriel with pleading eyes.

"This is between you and your brothers," Oriel continued. "As far as I'm concerned, Mazikeen can stay lost."

The angel considered her words for a minute or two. He was tired of spending all night in the clubs and being forced to interact with dealers, con artists, and other unsavory characters. However, Amenadiel also knew what was at stake, whereas Oriel did not.

"Let's try one or two more places tonight," Amenadiel finally said as they turned and headed down a dark alley.

"She's not anywhere near here," the fae countered.

"How do you know?"

"I've asked. You should try it," Oriel hissed. "We've looked in L.A., San Francisco, and Vegas. Why won't you just tell Lucifer we can't find Mazikeen?"

Amenadiel didn't answer as they walked down the deserted back street leaving Oriel to shake her head in frustration. In the middle of the alley, she quickened her steps and walked slightly in front of Amenadiel. The fae then paused and peered into the blackness. She could discern a dumpster and behind it something was trying its best to remain unseen.

"What is it?" the angel asked.

Oriel angrily held up her hand in an attempt to quiet him. As she turned back around, an unearthly creature jumped out of the shadows. At quick glance, it looked like a dog but upon closer inspection the dog had three heads. All three of the heads bared their teeth at Oriel and Amenadiel.

"If it isn't the fire-haired fae. I'm honored," the head on Oriel's left said totally ignoring the angel.

"Will you kill me, too, just like you did with Blasius?" the right head asked as Amenadiel slowly edged back and away, leaving Oriel to contend with the demon.

"I wasn't planning on it," Oriel answered and showed that she had no weapons in her hands.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," the head in the center said right before lunging at Oriel and knocking her to the ground.

Demon and fae struggled in the dank alley as Amenadiel warily watched from a safe distance. In between dodging sharp fangs, Oriel managed to convince the demon that she would let it go on its way in exchange for any information he could provide on Mazikeen.

"That would've been a lot easier with some help," Oriel said with annoyance and pushed her bangs away from her eyes with the back of her hand as she walked up to Amenadiel. The scuffle had left her dirty, disheveled, and bearing a few claw marks across her cheek.

"You looked like you had it under control," Amenadiel replied.

"And Lucifer made me give my word that I wouldn't harm you. I'm not the one he needed to worry about," she muttered as she shook her head. The fae then discovered a peculiar spot on her left shirt sleeve and wrinkled her nose in disgust after gingerly touching it.

"I wasn't trying to put you in harm's way," the angel said.

Oriel raised her eyebrows in disbelief, the spot staining her clothing now forgotten.

Amenadiel audibly exhaled. Slowly he opened his wings fully expecting an onslaught of caustic remarks and a look of smug satisfaction from Oriel.

"What happened?" the fae asked. Her wide eyes and stricken expression were clearly visible, illuminated by a street light. His wings, once full of razor-sharp grey feathers, were now sparse and in tatters.

"They started falling out after you were injured. That'll teach me to trifle with a witch," Amenadiel explained.

"I don't have anything do with it," she said pointing to his ragged wings. Her hand tentatively reached toward one wing and touched a spot that was once filled with feathers.

"I think it's my father's way of punishing me," he replied and quickly tucked the wings away. The angel was surprised, and somewhat touched, by Oriel's display of concern.

Oriel started to respond with a sharp retort, then stopped. Instead, she turned and began down the alleyway, walking into the darkness. The angel followed her not knowing what else to do.

"You need to tell Lucifer," she finally said not daring to look at Amenadiel.

"I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this."

"He needs to know. There are demons wandering," she argued.

"There have always been demons wandering earth," he said.

"A few, and they were carefully watched. No one is keeping an eye on them now."

"Lucifer….," the angel began.

"Lucifer thinks by bringing Mazikeen back, it will help the situation. He's wrong. She will be only too happy to help stir up more trouble," the fae declared.

"That isn't why he wants her back at Lux."

Oriel wheeled on him, eyes blazing. "Why does he want her back then?"

Amenadiel hesitated and silently berated himself for the slight slip. "Maze – Mazikeen is sworn to protect hm," he said hoping his tone conveyed the confidence he wasn't feeling at that moment under Oriel's scrutiny.

Oriel just stared and allowed the light in her eyes to die down. She gave the angel a forced, lop-sided smile. "Well, this has been a waste of time. I'll be in touch."

"Oriel. Wait! Where are you ….. going?" Amenadiel said and looked around the empty alley. The fae had left him without another word.

* * *

"But where did she go?"

"I already told you I have no idea. Why don't you find her? You're the one bound to her," Amenadiel replied. His exasperation was evident in his voice. He had been at Lux having this discussion with his devilish brother for most of the day. The angel knew Lucifer would be upset at the news and had purposely waited a few days before telling him in the hopes that Oriel would contact him, as she had said.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Lucifer snarled and slammed his glass down. "She has gone off the grid, so to speak. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Amenadiel growled angrily. "Oriel is stubborn, temperamental and impetuous."

As he listened to his angelic brother, Lucifer's grasp tightened around the whiskey glass until it shattered in his hand. It was one thing for him to say those things about Oriel, but quite another when his brother did it.

"Why…did…she…leave?" Lucifer asked his brother as he glared across the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Oriel wove her way through the crowd and walked up to the bar. The loud music and press of bodies against her on all sides made her long for a quiet forest. She caught the bartender's attention and ordered a drink while her eyes ran over the crush of people in the club who were enjoying the sights and sounds. Even though she responded with a smile to the flirtations of the German tourist who stood next to her, the fae's attention was elsewhere. After a sip or two of her drink, and a vague assurance to catch up with him later, she excused herself and walked to the opposite corner of the bar.

"Lucifer always liked to start his night off here, too," Oriel said to a dark-haired, leather-clad body that was facing away from her.

The figure slowly turned around and the fae stared into Mazikeen's dark eyes. The demon started to get up from her seat, but Oriel grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bar.

"Sit down and don't cause a scene," Oriel said sternly under her breath. Maze tried to pull away but found she was no match for Oriel's grip.

"What do you want?" the demon asked.

"Me? Nothing. Lucifer would like you back at Lux."

"What for? He told me I could leave."

"I don't know," Oriel shot back. "What I do know is that you seem to be in high demand among angels these days. Are you going to be agreeable about this or do I have to drag you back?"

Oriel glared at Maze before speaking to someone who had come to stand behind the demon. "Maybe you can convince her, if not, I'm looking forward to repaying the kindness she showed me."

Maze turned fully expecting to see Lucifer standing there. Instead, the demon found herself looking at Amenadiel. The angel cleared his throat and looked away nervously before starting his plea.

* * *

"You don't mind if I use your bed for a while, do you?" Oriel inquired. The music from the piano came to a halt and Lucifer looked up mouth agape at her sudden appearance.

"I didn't think so," she continued as she walked to the bar, poured herself a drink from the open bottle that was sitting out, and then continued over to the silk covered mattress.

"Where have you been?" Lucifer called after her. He quickly followed Oriel and found her stripping off her pants. Smiling, he started to unbutton his own shirt. "Well…we can discuss that later."

Oriel fixed him with her eyes. "I am going to sleep… ALONE."

"Are you feeling alright? You're usually in a much better mood when you turn me down."

"I'm tired. Actually, I'm beyond tired," she admitted irritably and swallowed her drink in one gulp. "It happens to those of us with less than divine parentage; especially when we agree to wild demon chases."

Lucifer was about making a wry comment about Oriel's dubious lineage but thought better of it. He pursed his lips and quickly asked, "You found her?"

"Yes," she answered and pulled her shirt over her head. As she crawled into the bed, she told him, "She's with Amenadiel."

The devil watched as Oriel curled up in his large bed, her fiery hair and pale skin contrasting starkly against the black sheets. He knew that asking more questions would only antagonize her further and cause her to disappear again. In the end, he decided to take some satisfaction that Oriel chose to return to Lux – even if it was to sleep. Quelling his curiosity, Lucifer re-buttoned his shirt and picked up his jacket that was hanging on a chair.

"I will see that no one disturbs you," he said before leaving.

Oriel slept for hours, dreamless and peaceful. When she awoke and began wandering through the penthouse, she discovered plates of food had been left on the bar. One held roast chicken, another hummus and cut up vegetables and a third was filled with a variety of berries. She delicately picked at the chicken and some vegetables before taking a shower and reminded herself that as much as Lucifer could annoy her, he did have his good points.

After showering, Oriel lounged on the penthouse terrace enjoyed the crackling sound emanating from the fireplace. She had taken a book off one of the many shelves and read some Edgar Allan Poe. Now she sat watching the stars and occasionally tossing a berry in her mouth from the plate she had brought out with her.

"Thank you for dinner," Oriel said as Lucifer silently stood in the wide doorway. She had sensed his arrival in the penthouse before he reached the balcony.

The devil walked to the rail and lit a cigarette. He intently watched for Oriel's reaction to gauge her mood, "I trust it met with your approval."

"Yes. You're up here early," she replied and shook her head in disapproval as her gaze remained on the glowing tip of the cigarette.

"I thought Maze and Amenadiel would be here by now," he said.

"Amsterdam isn't exactly a five-minute flight," she replied and caught the cherry he tossed at her with an open mouth.

"Amsterdam. I never would have guessed," Lucifer mused as Oriel watched him with interest. She could guess his question before he said it aloud.

"Why are they taking a plane?"

"Ask your brother," she replied.

"Oriel," he grumbled as the fae shrugged. "Where did you disappear to peri fae? I somehow doubt it was Amsterdam. That is never your first choice."

"It wasn't."

"I will warn you my patience is in short supply."

"What does it matter where I was? You got what you wanted; your demon is coming back," she said and proceeded to walk back inside followed closely by the devil.

Lucifer was about to begin arguing but before he could get a word out the doors on the elevator opened. The devil turned to see Amenadiel and Maze, both looking somewhat miserable. Neither angel nor demon spoke as they entered the apartment. Lucifer watched the pair with a stern look on his face while Oriel leaned casually against the piano her eyes darting back and forth waiting to see who made the first move.

"Well, look what the archangel dragged in," Lucifer said haughtily, his frustration with not knowing where Oriel had disappeared to forgotten for the moment.

"I didn't come back for this," Maze said and spun around. Before she could take a step to make her escape, Amenadiel grabbed her arm and Oriel appeared in front of the demon blocking her way to the elevator.

"Did you expect a hug from the devil after everything that's happened?" Oriel asked as she locked eyes with the demon. The fae leaned in close and in a whisper that the brothers couldn't hear continued, "We made a deal Mazikeen, do you really want to break it?"

"Fine. What do you want Lucifer?" the demon spat out as she turned back around and pulled away from Amenadiel.


	7. Chapter 7

The devil smiled as Maze stalked over to the leather sofa with heavy steps and sat down. Amenadiel remained standing near the elevator looking every bit a guard as Oriel went back to leaning against the piano now glaring at the demon. Lucifer casually poured himself a drink and offered the others a glass which they all declined. Maze held her tongue as she watched the devil slowly sip his whiskey. As he lifted the glass to his lips a second time, she demanded to know why she was there. He went on to explain, with a few words from Amenadiel, that quite a few demons were now wandering the earth due to Hell being left unguarded for some time. When he requested the Maze's assistance in tracking them down and dispatching them back to Hell or out of existence the demon scoffed and looked over at Oriel.

"This is why you dragged me back here?" Maze asked with an angry look in Oriel's direction. The fae nonchalantly shrugged in reply before demanding an answer from the devil.

"There had better to be more to this than a few demons. Do I really need to remind you that you are perfectly capable of taking care of them yourself?" Oriel said.

Lucifer set his jaw and scowled at her with narrowed eyes. "Ordinarily that is true but things have changed."

"You look fine. Have you turned completely human?" Oriel asked and watched Lucifer's eyes turn red before he looked over at Amenadiel. His angelic brother stared back and remained silent.

"Out with it or Mazikeen and I leave," she demanded.

The devil's eyes grew wide with surprise and he looked towards Maze to negate Oriel's statement. The demon concealed her own shock and smugly smiled in return.

"My mother has escaped her cell," Lucifer said while looking off in the distance.

"How?" Maze asked.

"I would assume a demon or two assisted. As you know, Mother's threats can be quite convincing and as she has been left unattended," he said with a pointed look towards his brother.

"That was your job not mine," Amenadiel argued. The devil growled and took a step towards the angel.

"Where is she now?" Oriel interjected loudly.

"That is part of the problem," Lucifer replied calm once again.

"You don't know?" Oriel asked with astonishment.

"You brought me back here so Asherah could kill me," Maze accused Oriel.

"If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me," Oriel announced to the demon. She then looked at Amenadiel, "You knew?"

The angel slowly nodded under Oriel's withering gaze and the room fell quiet. The silence was shattered by Maze announcing that was leaving before she was the victim of Asherah's wrath. Both Lucifer and Amenadiel voiced their protest loudly and began bargaining with the demon to stay. Oriel remained silent and watched the argument knowing she would side with the demon this time.

After the heated exchange died down and a tentative agreement had been reached for at least that night, Amenadiel suggested that they discuss things further after some rest and time for tempers to cool. Lucifer began to argue against it but thought better and stopped after a quick word or two. As the devil refilled his glass, Maze stalked off followed by Amenadiel.

Oriel watched the pair leave and then sunk into a chair. She leaned forward arms wrapped around herself and looked at the floor. Her hair fell around her face and shielded her eyes from Lucifer's' penetrating gaze. The fae's fingers instinctively rubbed the spot where Amenadiel's wing feather had pierced it.

"You're unusually reticent on the matter, my peri fae," the devil said. "Penny for your thoughts. Feel free to tell me that you warned me all along."

"Using Mazikeen like this is reprehensible," she replied from underneath a waterfall of red hair.

"I didn't realize the two of you were so close. You got over her trying to kill you rather quickly."

"Using her as some sort of diversion or shield because you don't want to stand up to your mother is a child's game," Oriel retorted as she tossed her hair away from her face and angrily strode across the room.

"Maze is bound to protect me. I did not release her from that," Lucifer said as he followed after her. "For the moment, I am much more concerned about discovering exactly which demons have escaped along with Mother."

"So…you're going to send her out hunting while you sit and play piano?"

"If you'd like to take her place, my offer still stands. It might go better, you have a much smaller soft spot for demons," he said wryly.

"Mael was right. You use everyone for your benefit, nothing more," Oriel said.

"Mael was right?" he wheeled on her, eyes blazing.

Oriel took a step backwards, uncharacteristically frightened of Lucifer and his sudden display of anger.

"Did he mention how I have been used?" the devil roared. "Hallway monitor for every malevolent being in existence. My mother under lock and key…cajoling…pleading to be let out for just a moment. Yet I'm the one who gets the reputation."

"I am sorry. Truly. I should go," she said quietly.

With preternatural speed, he reached out for her and Oriel found herself wrapped in Lucifer's arms. He deliberately entangled his fingers in her hair knowing she would not take the chance of disappearing while he had a grasp of her.

"Let me go," Oriel whispered.

"I have never used you, Oriel. Never."

"I brought back your demon. You got what you wanted. I'm done here," the fae said as she pulled away from him. The devil let her free from his arms but fixed her with his dark, penetrating eyes.

"If you won't stay at Lux where I can keep an eye on you, promise me you will go home and remain there until I tell you otherwise. Mael may hope for my demise but he will keep you safe," Lucifer said and waited for her answer.

Oriel scowled at him. The fae had made it clear that she didn't want to spend her time rounding up demons. Lucifer also knew that remaining trapped behind the veil with the aos sí indefinitely would be akin to torture for her. The devil had put her in between the proverbial rock and hard place which she was sure he did purposely. That certainty was reinforced as he watched her consider the options; although his expression remained impassive, his eyes were definitely filled with amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're still here."

"Yeah, well, it was nice to sleep in my own bed," Maze told Oriel. "I thought we had a deal."

"We do. Otherwise I wouldn't be here," the fae answered.

"You forgot to mention it involved getting me killed."

"If I had known the full extent of the situation, we would both be somewhere else," Oriel said.

Maze scoffed and remained blocking the doorway of her apartment.

"You do realize that I can enter even if you don't invite me?" Oriel said and pushed her way past the demon and into the apartment.

Oriel looked around. Maze's living area was dimly lit with vermillion colored walls. It was a sharp contrast to Oriel's bright quarters and even Lucifer's, which was more urbane than dark. The fae walked over to a large contraption sitting in the far side of the room.

"That's a rack," the demon stated.

"I know what it is. Never thought I'd see one in a living room," Oriel answered.

Oriel walked through a doorway and into another small room followed closely by Maze. There were swords, axes, and other blades of all types and sizes displayed on the walls.

"This is impressive – scary, but impressive," Oriel said looking around as Maze beamed with pride.

The fae walked over and tentatively touched the edge of a Labrys. It was razor sharp and Oriel was sure the dark stains she saw in the ornate etching was dried blood.

The demon handed Oriel a dagger. It was the same one that Lucifer had given to the fae while Blasius was stalking her. Oriel secreted the knife into her high boots. Then, although she already knew the answer, the fae asked the demon which of the weapons were her favorite. Maze pointed to a pair of curved blades. Oriel quickly snatched them and hid them in her clothing.

"Lucifer may trust you. I don't," Oriel said.

"Hey!" Maze said and grabbed the fae's wrist

"You'll get them back," Oriel told her. "It's not like you're running low on weapons."

"I don't need those blades to kill you," the demon said and tightened her grip.

"Just try it," the fae said, her eyes blazing. She grabbed the demon's other arm and pinned her up against the wall.

"Ladies!" Amenadiel admonished from the doorway.

Oriel and Maze froze and simultaneously turned their heads towards the angel. He looked at both of them sternly and the two women loosened their grip on each other and stepped apart. Maze continued to curse under her breath as Amenadiel stepped between the two.

"Fighting is not going to help anything," he said. Both women glared at him but didn't utter a word. He then went on to tell them about some unusual activity that Detective Decker had told Lucifer about. Since no humans were implicated, it seemed to be a good place to begin looking for renegade demons.

"She's gonna kill me, you know," Maze said suddenly as she and Oriel walked down a darkened alley. "And thanks to you, I'm right here in the crosshairs."

Amenadiel lagged a few steps behind the pair. The demon thought he was keeping an eye on them but Oriel knew it was because of his weakened condition. She was hoping that their search would be unsuccessful, so that he didn't end up worse off than he already was.

"Unless I missed something, we don't know where Asherah is. There are billions of humans to keep her occupied…until one of your demon friends sell you out," Oriel replied with a smirk.

"You could be home right now and safe. Why did you hang around?" Maze asked Oriel after a few minutes of silence.

"I find the thought of being stuck in one place for the rest of time torture, even if that place is home. And, I like the humans. I won't let your kind take it away."

"I found something," Amenadiel called. He was standing in the shadows and Oriel could see what looked like an old-fashioned arrow in his hands. As she hurried over to him, she saw that it was in fact an arrow unlike any used in the present day. Maze remained where Oriel had left her for a couple of minutes and watched the angel hand the fae the weapon. The demon shook her head not quite believing what she saw before joining them.

"Leraje?" the angel said and watched Maze nod in assent. Oriel's eyes darted between them waiting for someone to say something else.

"Okay," the fae said slowly. "How do we find him?"

"Follow the arrows…and the gang wars," Maze replied.

"Let's go," Amenadiel said. The angel was ready to dash off but Oriel's grasp on his shirt held him back.

"Do you think he brought some of his underlings along?" Oriel asked Maze.

"Probably. Arrows only can do so much these days," the demon said.

"We need to go back to Lux," the fae said. Before she could finish her thought Amenadiel cut her off.

"We need to stop him! My brother isn't going to want to get his suit dirty over this."

Oriel tightened her grip on his shirt and gave it a tug. "We need to go back to Lux and come up with some sort of plan. One demon with some arrows is one thing. A demon with a few dozen of his closest friends, plus gangs with guns and bullets is another."

"She's right. We need to think this over," Maze said.

As they headed back up the alley to the car, Oriel kept her grip on Amenadiel much to his displeasure. Maze jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. The angel took the opportunity to ask Oriel why she was delaying.

"You're a liability," she angrily whispered and snatched the arrow out of his hand. "I can't dispatch goodness knows how many demons and keep you safe, too."

"You don't have to do that."

"One scratch of this arrow and you're down, maybe permanently. Now get in."

* * *

"Back so soon? I always knew a little anger could be a good thing," Lucifer asked. He had come up to the penthouse after leaving Detective Decker at a crime scene and found the trio on the balcony. "Glad to hear everything's taken care of."

"Nothing is taken care of," Maze said and handed the devil the arrow.

"Leraje. And so soon. I would've put my money elsewhere," Lucifer said. "Where is he?"

The trio looked at each other. No one said a word. The devil began pacing and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag. "Where...is…he?"

"Somewhere in town," Oriel volunteered. The sooner Lucifer got over his anger, the better as far as she was concerned.

"Somewhere in town," Lucifer repeated and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"We came back here to get another weapon or two and to let Oriel know what she's up against," Amenadiel cut in quickly. He pointed to the shelves of books in his brother's living quarters.

The devil raised his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head at his brother. Lucifer then looked over at Oriel for confirmation. The fae met his gaze for a split second before looking off into the flames that were blazing in the fireplace.

"Oriel knows very well what she is up against, my dear brother. I told her myself many years ago. I even quizzed her on it," the devil said.

Amenadiel looked askance and continued to cover the reason why they returned. When the angel made reference to Oriel again, he was immediately cut off.

"I assure you, she aced the oral," Lucifer said impishly.

From her chair, Maze turned to Oriel and with a wicked grin mouthed the word "really?" The fae smugly smiled at the demon. Any further comment from the demon was interrupted by Lucifer demanding to know why they were sitting around when demons were running around the city. Oriel spoke up and repeated what she had said to the others earlier. Somewhat satisfied, Lucifer left them to go down to Lux. Once he was gone, the fae encouraged the others to come up with some sort of plan. She knew that if they were still sitting around when the devil returned stopping Leraje and his horde would be the least of their concerns.


End file.
